What if there was a DuncanGwen Part 2
by XMusicXIsLifeX
Summary: this is my continuation of What If there was a DuncanGwen
1. Chapter 1

**What if there was a DuncanGwen? PART 2!**

**A/N: I really like this story and I had the best idea ever! So instead of her finishing the picture of Duncan leaning into kiss her and going to bed, she was ABOUT to go to bed. Ok. Please review my other story.**

**I don't own total drama anything! Otherwise Duncan and Gwen would be dating. NO FLAMES!**

Gwen's POV: I finished drawing the picture and was about to go to bed when I heard something from outside my window. I opened up my curtains to see Duncan. I nearly had a heart attacked and I was pretty sure I jumped almost two feet. I opened up my window.

"Duncan! What the heck are you doing here it's already…" I looked at the clock on my wall. "It's past midnight! What if your parole officer catches you?!"

She sounded like she cared. "I came to talk to you about what happened earlier… But first, could you let me in? There are cars driving by and I'm sure one of those people are gonna see me." She backed up so I could get in. As i was slipping in I saw a picture of me… leaning to kiss her? Why would she have drawn that? Why did I even do that! We're both in relationships.

"You have about I minute until my mom comes up… Can't we just talk about it tomorrow? Besides I'm tired." I hoped I was getting to him. I just really wanted to go to sleep. I was exhausted even though I got that nice nap at the movies.

"Yea. I'll meet you at The Dot at five tomorrow." He began climbing out her window then remembered. "Oh yea. Happy birthday." Then he ran home in the shadows.

**The Next Day Around Five.**

I walked into The Dot (a/n yes I got The Dot off of degrassi.) to see Duncan sitting in a booth motioning for me to come sit. I did.

"What's up sunshine?" he asked with that cocky smile on his face.

"Nothing. Trent hasn't called. I guess he forgot it was my birthday. And it's a really boring birthday to." All that I said was the truth. The very sad truth.

"We could go to the beach if you want to. It'll take away the boredom." He had a good idea for once. Unlike that time on total drama action when he was taking apart the bus and took out the thingy that keeps the horn from going.

"Ok. Sounds like fun. We have to go by my house first. And this time, don't walk in on me changing!"

**So what do you all think of my continuation? I think I did a good job. And I don't care how many reviews I get. I'll try to update every time I update total drama madness. Please review!**


	2. IMPOTANT! DONT HATE!

Hi fans of my best work EVER! I can't update for two weeks...  I'm sorry! My half sisters that live in Springfield are here and I barley get to see them. It's important that I spend as much time with them as possible! But I promise that when I get back I will update That's just how bad I feel for leaving you stranded! I still REALLY need ideas and I'm still gonna check my E-mail everyday so PLEASE send in ideas.

PLEASE! Need ideas REALLY BAD! And I hope you understand about me spending time with my sisters!

-REALLY SORRY! Love, Duncan Gwen4ever


	3. OH NO, I NEVER GOT MY WAFFLES!

Is that… Is that Kayla?!?!? Oh my goth! Well, I've changed my mind and I'm sorry if I scared the living shit outta you! For those of you DXG fans that don't know what I'm talking about, it's my other story about Maximum Ride. I wanted those old friends to know that I'm back for them as well as you guys!

MAXIMUM RIDE NOTE: Umm, I changed my mind about discontinuing the story -Dark Wings Of Death- and the wal-mart thing is too good to go much longer without being told.! I'm so sorry if you've lost interest in maximum ride and decide not to read anymore because I've disappointed you and whatnot. Please forgive me! The only other way I know how to say please forgive: Veuillez me pardoner, and that's French :]

DwenXDuncan NOTE: I'm deleting my stories BUT I'm gonna start all over on them because it turns out I screwed them up… Hehehe… But, siv' vous plai Veuillez me pardonne! I know that how you PRONOUNCE please in French but I don't think that's how you spell it. I'll make more and I won't give up on you!

P.S: I still want some waffles!


End file.
